


Night Terrors

by satanic_panic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Eddie's the only one that can help when you have a night terror.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Night Terrors

Things were bad. So very, very, awfully, utterly bad. You were breathing heavily, liquid panic in your eyes as you sat against the kitchen cupboard, the handle digging into your back as you pulled your knees to the chest and tried to steady your breathing; your eyes were wide and you couldn’t quite remember what had happened. You were asleep one moment, here the next. You checked your phone - a text from Richie, one from Bev, around twenty from Eddie. Your breath hitched when you read his name. You swallowed thickly.

“Hey,” came a whispering voice, causing you to flinch until you saw who it was - in the dim light that filtered in through the hallway, Eddie stood there, worry in his eyes as he slowly approached and sat beside you, grimacing a little. “Hey, (y/n), what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

It took you a moment before you looked over at the dishwasher, the little red lights. “Eds…”

He offered you a hand. “Talk to me.”

You sniffled, able to feel the tears augmenting as you squeezed his hand so tightly you feared breaking the delicate bones. “I… I… it all seemed so real… like It was back… and I-”

“You had another night terror,” he sighed, swallowing thickly, and when he drew himself to look into your eyes, he frowned. “Are those… tears in your eyes?”

You quickly used your free hand to wipe your face and your eyes. “No! No… I’m not… no. I would never be so weak, Eds, I-”

“Hey,” he growled, reaching his free hand up to gently make you look at him. “You could never be weak, (y/n), if anything… you’re stronger than all of us Losers out together… now, talk to me.”

You hesitated, biting your lip. “I don’t really know what happened… I was asleep one minute, and then here the… the next…”

Eddie nodded, swallowing thickly as he dared to press your forehead against his own. He hated physical contact, but with you, it was different; he didn’t see it as dirty or a way to contract the latest form of a cold, he wasn’t worried. “I’ve got you. You’re okay, you’re safe, you’re with me. Richie’s asleep upstairs, as is Bev and Ben and Stan and Patty and Mike and Bill. We’re all here. We won’t let anything happen to you, got it?”

You nodded. “Thank… thank you, Eds, I-”

He smiled a little. “C'mon, let’s get you back to bed, okay?”

As you stood up, you tugged at his sleeve. “I know it might seem stupid, but… can I sleep in your bed, with you, just for tonight?”

Had anyone else asked, Eddie would have panicked about the million and one ways he could have gotten sick from such a thing, but he shook his head and tugged you a little closer. “It doesn’t seem stupid, of course you can… remember when you and Mike and Bill used to share a bed all the time when we were kids?”

You chuckled a little as you nodded. “Bill is the worst blanket hog.”

“You can have all the duvet you want.”


End file.
